I'll Carry You
by DivineAngel17
Summary: Sergeant Eva Martinez a dedicated Marine in the US Marine Corps and a close friend to Jimmy Palmer (they grew up together), was a POW for six years now she is finally free. Eva is confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life after three years of torture Follow Eva and Jimmy Palmer in this story of hope,love,courage and valor in a powerful Christmas story


I'll Carry You

A NCIS FANFIC

DISCLAIMER: NCIS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME I ONLY OWN THE ORGINAL CHARACTERS ENJOY.

**Plot: Sergeant Eva Martinez a dedicated Marine in the US Marine Corps and a close friend to Jimmy Palmer (they grew up together), was a POW for six years now she is finally free. Eva is confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life after three years of torture Follow Eva and Jimmy Palmer in this story of hope,love,courage and valor in a powerful Christmas story.**

Chapter 1: Hero

December 2009

Time: 9:00AM

NCIS Headquarters

Jimmy Palmer was so relieved that his best friend Eva is alive after six years of torture when she was a POW since 2004. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again. He's had a deep crush on her since they were kids. Ducky was sitting in the conference room with him as he was pacing back and forth.

"Mr Palmer will you please sit down?",Ducky asked clearly concerned. Jimmy sat down in a chair that was close to the door.

"I'm sorry Doctor Mallard I'm a bit nervous.",Jimmy replied nervously.

"Don't be my boy focus on the positive she is alive. She'll need you more than ever Mr Palmer.",Ducky replied with a fatherly tone of voice.

"Is it true she's in a wheelchair?",Jimmy asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so Mr Palmer Eva is paralyzied from the waist down she was stabbed muiltiple times in the lower back there is severe damage to a portion of her spinal cord the damage was beyond repair. She has many 2nd and 3rd degree burns and there is evidence of sexual assault.",Ducky replied sadly. Jimmy could feel his heart shatter his babygirl's innocence was taken away from her he only wish that he could've taken her place instead he would die for her. Jimmy nearly jumped when the door opened and Eva was wheeled in. He got up and knelt down in front of her he pulled her in a warm hug. Eva hugged him back tightly as she started sobbing silently on his shoulder. Ducky stepped out for a moment to give them some time alone.

"Shhh Babygirl you're safe now I'm here.",Jimmy murmered as he rubbed her back gently she was in a pair of sweats and tennis shoes.

"I missed you so much Jimmy.",Eva sobbed softly as Jimmy kissed her temple.

"I missed you to babygirl thank God you're alive.",Jimmy replied tenderly as he pulled away and cupped her face in his hands he wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"I feel so used and dirty. I feel confused and alone Jimmy please don't leave me.",Eva sobbed quietly. Jimmy kissed her forehead tenderly as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Don't say that babygirl You're not alone I'll stand with you always. You're a strong and couragous woman who put her life on the line for her country. I know something good will come out of this it's going to be alright babygirl.",Jimmy whispered as he wiped the tears away.

"When you say that I believe you.",Eva mumbled softly as Jimmy kissed the crown of her head. Jimmy wheeled her out of the conference room and took her home to his place.

Residence Of Jimmy Palmer.

Once Jimmy got Eva in he grabbed her luggage and medical kit given by the hospital she was in. He closed the door as he set the luggage down by the door and the kit on the kitchen counter. Jimmy then carried Eva to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed poor thing hasn't had enough sleep since she was captured.

_Flashback: Finally Rescued._

_Eva was weary and in pain she was currently hanging from the ceiling in a rotten prison cell in a compound outside of Kabul Afganistan. She was brutally tortured and raped for six years she was on the verge of death tears were flowing down her face she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties she was cold,tired and in pain. Eva became alarmed when she heard voices coming towards the bunker she listened very carefully she was relieved when she realized that they were American Soldiers. she cleared her throat and in a loud voice she cried out._

_"__**Help ME! I'm in here!",Eva screamed.**_

_"In here!",One of the soldiers yelled as they kicked down the door. The soldiers busted in and cut Eva down from the ceiling._

_"Sergeant Martinez we're going to get you out of here hang on.",Sergeant Anderson said as he wrapped his jacket around Eva. There Eva was transported to England for treatment she spent three months there before being shipped back to the states._

_-End of Flashback-_

Eva was lost in her own world she didn't notice that she was crying silently until Jimmy laid down next to her and wiped the tear away with his finger.

"It was hell there Jimmy the men who captured me thought I had top secret information I didn't I was only a tank driver. I was tortured 5 times a day they electricuted me and burned me with cigars. On the seventh day one of them came in he had the look of lust in his eyes that's when he raped me several times a day. He told me that I was to be his sex slave. He made me feel worthless and dirty.",Eva sobbed as Jimmy pulled her close and held her she had her head buried in his chest she let out all the pain she's been holding all these years.

"Shh babygirl you don't have to say anymore.",Jimmy murmered as he stroked her hair gently.

"Don't leave me.",Eva sobbed. Jimmy kissed the crown of her head.

"Never babygirl.",Jimmy said tenderly as the soft beats of his heart lulled Eva to sleep. Jimmy took his glasses off and set them on the night stand he sighed softly as he kissed her on the head Eva cuddled closer to him.

"Eva babygirl you're not alone I will be here for you always you're not worthless or dirty you're a beautiful and strong woman with the kindest heart and soul. You made the difference in many lives including mine. I'll walk through the dark with you. I am willing to face anything with you.",Jimmy whispered in her ear as he fell asleep with his arms protectively around Eva's waist.

_Flashback: Meeting for the first time._

_9 year old Jimmy Palmer was standing outside of his home with his mother and father waiting for their new neighbors to arrive. Jimmy was excited finally a new friend to hang out with. He smiled as he saw a car pull up the door opened as a girl about his age with brown hair and green eyes came out she had the most cute smile Jimmy has ever saw._

_"Mommy is that an angel?",Jimmy asked with awe his father chuckled._

_"Go on James say Hi.",Gerald Palmer encouraged. Shyly Jimmy walked over to Eva she walked over to Jimmy with a cute smile._

_"Hi what is your name?",Eva asked sweetly._

_"Jimmy",Jimmy replied shyly._

_"Hi Jimmy I'm Eva do you want to be friends?",Eva asked sweetly. Jimmy nodded shyly as Eva took him by the hand as they ran to Eva's house to play._

_-End Of Flashback-_

TBC

**Dedicated to all the Prisoner's Of War and those that are Missing In Action pray that they will soon come home. Merry Christmas.**

**NOTE: This is my first NCIS story please be gentle in the reviews.**


End file.
